Finding my Prince Charming
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: Clare hasn't had it easy at all since Jake & Glenn have entered her and her mother's life. The family has practically discluded her! But could a certain prince charming fix her? ECLARE SAP!
1. Someday my Prince will Come

**Hello Hello! :-)**** Who's excited for the new story? I know I am :-)**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My sister ended up getting surgery last week and I spent my whole weekend taking care of her and just helping out with that! Plus I'm busy with College and work! **

**But this week should be a little more laid back ;-) So I'm most likely going to add more to this tomorrow :-)**

**This is obviously going to be Eclare, and I'm going to revolve as least OOC as possible, but it is just a made up story so if it is kind of OOC oh well lol!**

**Enjoy!**** ;-)**

Chapter 1: Someday my Prince will Come

Clare's POV

I am absolutely dreading going home. Here my whole life I thought I had it so lucky. More than anyone. But so much has happened. My sister Darcy left for Kenya three years ago, and god knows where she is right now. My parents were constantly fighting, and ended up getting a divorce. I hardly ever see my father anymore. And not only did my mom fool around with another man, but with only dating barley a month she married him.

Not to mention, my step brother happens to be my ex boyfriend. At first it did up set me a lot, but now I could honestly care less.

This brings me to a brighter note. I got my true love back. Eli Goldsworthy. He and I had been talking a lot after my break up with Jake, and by the end of summer we both decided to take things slow and give our relationship another try.

I sighed as I entered my home. Of course no one is home. Mom was at work, Glen was at work, wait Jake?

"mmmmhmmm." I heard deep loud moaning coming from the family room.

I looked at the couch and saw something so disgusting that I thought I would never have to witness ever again. It was Jake making out with…JENNA?

Jenna was lying right on top of Jake, and they were having an intense make out session.

I stood there and shook my head.

They stopped kissing, and both looked at me in annoyance.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Will you go away?" He asked in an angry desperate tone.

I sighed. "Could you at least go do that somewhere else?"

Jenna raised an eye brow as she caresses Jake's cheek. "Listen Clare bear, I lived a life of hell last year, and I'm finally happy. Why don't you take your bitching somewhere else." She looked back at Jake and smirked.

Jake smirked back at her and pulled her head back down to crash lips.

"FIRST YOU STEAL KC FROM ME? THEN YOU…." I pointed to Jake. "YOU MAKE OUT AND HOOK UP WITH ALLI BEHIND MY BACK? NOW…." I pointed to Jenna. "YOU DECIDE TO JUST MAKE OUT WITH MY EX AND MAKE MY LIFE HARDER FOR ME?" I shouted at the both of them.

Jenna got off of Jake and we stood intensely at each other face to face.

"KC broke up with you, I did not steal him. Jake broke up with you, and I didn't steal him either. Alli who call me a true best friend, it was an accident. You're fucked up Clare Bear." Jenna pinned her eyebrows down.

My lip quivered, and my face cringed. I was about ready to punch her, but Jake got off the couch and pulled me back away from her.

"You need to leave!" Jake said sternly. He picked me up off the ground, practically crushing my ribs, and carried me up stairs. He threw me in my room and slammed my door. "Jenna's right Clare. Enjoy being alone. I can see why KC left you, and I'm glad we ended it too."

I lye on the ground and tears immediately spilled down my cheeks. I guess it is true. No one deserves a screw up like me.

I heard footsteps come back up and my door open.

"Left your cell in my sight." Jake threw my phone in my room.

I continued to cry and grabbed it. I had one new text, from my mom.

MOM: "Went to the cabin with Glen for some much needed quality time alone :) I'll be home Monday! Also Glen says that Jake is having some girl named Jenna stay the rest the weekend."-mom

My tears became stronger. I got up and lied on my bed and sobbed softly into my pillow.

XXXXX

After about two hours of crying my self to sleep I heard some sort of tapping noise at my balcony window. I sat up in my bed and looked over in curiosity. I got out of bed and wiped my tear stained face. I walked over to my window and looked outside. I saw none other than my prince charming. Eli.

**I know this one was very short! I didn't have as much time tonight! But tomorrow morning I'm going to try to up date! If not tomorrow morning then sometime tomorrow! ;-) **

**Please Please Please send reviews! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am at continuing and updating and such! **

**So yeah reviews? :-)**


	2. Save me My Prince

**Here ****is ****the ****lovely ****2****nd ****chapter ****;-)**

**Thank ****you ****so ****much ****ilovetaylorswift ,****sushi.23, ****danceratheart, ****kataang4u, ****and ****eclarefan54 ****for ****reviewing :-D ****you ****guys ****rock! ****;-)****And ****they ****are ****the ****reason ****I ****am ****writing ****this****t onight ****:-)**

**Keep up the reviews guys :-) I love them and you all ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Save me my Prince!

Clare's POV

I looked out my window and saw the most beautiful sight ever. Eli and he was throwing pebbles at my window.

I smiled as tears continued to fall down my cheeks, and opened my balcony window door. I walked out on my balcony and looked down at my prince as sobs kept overtaking me.

"Do you want me to come up there?" Eli asked loudly.

I nodded.

Eli climbed the ladder that was already attached to the house and led to my balcony. He gently pulled me into his embrace, giving me a hug. "What happened?" He whispered in my ear.

I continued to cry and pulled out of his embrace lifting my shirt to reveal the bruise on my ribs.

Eli's eyes widened. "Who did this to you? Tell me!" He said angrily.

I gasped. "Eli please calm down. Don't get mad please." I looked at him with sad eyes and took a step closer to him, looking into his beautiful green eyes. "Please."

Eli took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm so sorry." He looked down.

I know he still has some issues with his bi polar deal, but I think he has still gotten better with it. I told him I would be there for him and support him. Our love means something, I'm just not positive what yet, but I think it still needs time to grow and progress as we journey through our relationship.

I tilted his chin up and placed a peck kiss on his lips. "Don't be."

Eli looked at me with hopeful eyes. "So is there anything I can do to make my little princess feel better?" He took my hand in his and interlocked our fingers, brushing his thumb over my hand.

I smiled as my tears kept falling. "Well my prince, I was hoping we could go back to your humble oad palace?"

Eli smirked. "Sit on the bed."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Umm ok?" I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

Eli walked over to my bed and picked me up bridal style. He placed another tender sweet kiss on my lips. "Let's go to that palace of mine."

I smiled with my arms wrapped around his neck, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He smirked and carried me downstairs, passing Jenna and Jake still making out and not even noticing that we had left.

Eli carried me all the way to his house, and we shared many smiles and bliss as he walked us home.

XXXXX

Eli was literally treating me like a princess tonight. He is letting me stay the night for as long as I need, and right now as I am getting out of the shower an into some of his PJ's. Eli is downstairs doing something, hmmm.

After I changed into one of Eli's long shirts that practically stopped at my knees, I went downstairs to find Eli scooping ice cream into two bowls.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey."

Eli turned around and smiled putting the ice cream scooper down. "Feeling any better?" He moved a curl behind my ear.

I blushed and nodded.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Want one of my famous hot fudge sundaes?"

"You cook?" I giggled.

Eli raised his eye brow as he handed me the bowl. "Hey now, I happen to make a very mean sundae."

I rolled my eyes and walked back up stairs.

"I'll be up in a second, just let me clean up my mess." Eli said.

"I'll be waiting." I blushed.

I walked upstairs and went back into Eli's now clean room. I don't know how it happened but it was all clean and free of clutter. I shook my head. I guess if that a sign that he's getting a lot better and making more progress then no harm there!

I sighed and lied on Eli's bed. I just realized something. This is going to be my first night sleeping in the same bed as Eli. Wow I can't believe this is really happening. But really I don't think there's anything to be afraid of. I love Eli and Eli loves me. He takes good care of me, and would NEVER hurt me. Yes it's true that we definitely had a big downfall from the break up to those last few months of the semester last semester. But I never truly lost my feelings for him, and I know he didn't for me either, so getting back together is almost in a way like picking up where we last left off, even though it's kind of meant to be a fresh start.

My thoughts were interrupted when Eli entered his room and sat on my side at the edge of the bed.

"So do yu want to talk about it?" He asked as he placed his hand on my leg.

"Talk about what?"

"The reason you were crying at home, why you wouldn't reply my texts, and who hurt you?" He asked.

I sighed. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really drained from my long horrible week." My sadness started to come back.

Eli got off my side and walked over to his side of the bed, lying down next to me. He opened his arms out. "Come here." He gestured.

I looked at him nervously.

"Baby I'm not going to bite, I just want to hold you and make you feel better." He said softly.

"You mean cuddle?" I blushed.

Eli looked like he was blushing a little, and nodded in response.

I smiled and crawled over to Eli's embrace. Eli wrapped his arms around me. His hands rested on my side and lower back. I slowly wrapped mine around his torso.

"See not so bad." He laced his fingers in my curls, softly stroking my hair, while his other hand gave me a soft back rub.

I smiled in pure bliss. "I'm glad we are back together, Eli. I really am."

"Me too Clare, me too. I love you so much." He leaned down to kiss my temple.

I grabbed his hand that was in my hair and pressed my lips to his hand, giving it a soft kiss. "I love you too." I yawned.

Eli softly chuckled. "I think someone is getting sleepy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You have had a hard grueling week, well couple weeks. You just stay here and relax." He whispered in my ear, and moved me off of his chest, getting out of the bed.

I frowned. "Please don't leave me." I reached out.

Eli chuckled. "I need to change." He picked up the edge of the covers, tucking me in. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. "I will be right back my princess." He grabbed his PJ's and headed to the bathroom to change.

I smiled and sighed of happiness. He really is my prince. My prince charming. When he holds/cuddles me I feel so safe, and don't want him to leave.

Eli came back in black sweatpants and one of his deadhand t shirts. He got under the covers and turned out the side lamp. He leaned over to peck me on the lips. "Good night my princess, I love you so much."

I smiled and crawled over to him and re positioned our previous cuddling position. "I love you too, good night my handsome prince." I yawned again.

I felt my eye lids get heavy, as Eli went back to rubbing my back, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep for the first time in his arms.

XXXXX

**So did you guys like it? I plan on adding more still! Just need some reviews is all :-)**

**Review, they keep me motivated and I update sooner and better! ;-)**


	3. Lovely Morning

**I know it's been really really long since I've last updated, and I'm so sorry! I have been very busy with school and work and dance and such. I got so many subscribers to this one, and I want to thank you all who have subscribed, added as a favorite, and ESPECIALLY you awesome reviewers :-) I love you reviewers! Thanks for keeping me motivated to continue! ;-)**

**On with the story :-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Lovely Morning

Clare's POV

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds, and the sunlight reflecting from out the window, making Eli's green colored room brighten.

I slowly opened my eyes, and felt strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled and curled in closer to Eli's embrace. I looked over at the clock seeing that it was seven in the morning. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I then felt his arms release me and stretch up. I guess I woke him up.

Eli groaned of sleepiness as he stretched and then looked down at me still cuddled at his side, and re wrapped his arms around me, in our previous cuddle position. "Morning my princess." He leaned down to kiss my temple.

I blushed. "Good morning Prince charming." I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

Eli chuckled and sat up against his headboard, moving my body to his lap, and cradling me into his arms. "You my dear are quite the early bird. Did you sleep ok?"

I smiled. "Actually that's the best sleep I have gotten in weeks. Thank you." I pecked his lips.

"Weeks? Why so?" He asked.

I frowned. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Eli nodded and gently moved me off of his lap and onto the bed. He tucked me under the covers, and got out of the bed, heading towards the door.

I frowned. "Where are you going?"

Eli stopped at the door. "Relax baby, I am just going to go make you a nice pancake breakfast, and bring it back up here for you."

"You don't have to do that, really." I blushed.

Eli walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "Ok, well then what do you want to do?"

I smiled. "I want pancakes, just not in bed." I raised my eyebrow.

Eli smirked, and got off the bed to move the covers off me, and helped me out of bed. He held both my hands, lacing our fingers. "So, what kind of pancakes?"

I raised our entwined hands up, playing around with them. "Hmmm how about, blueberry?"

Eli nodded. "Blueberry it is." He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled back. We both exited the room with our laced fingers still swaying back and forth.

XXXXX

"Mmmm. These are so good Eli." I said as I finished my last bite of the pancake.

Eli smirked and took both our plates to the sink, to rinse them. "Thanks babe. I cook for the people I love."

"Sweet talker."

Eli turned around facing me, and raised an eyebrow. "Don't start with me Edwards."

I rolled my eyes. I got up to go pour some more coffee. "So how did it feel for you last night?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He placed the dirty plates in the dishwasher.

I drank my coffee and walked over to him. "Us." I gestured to the both of us. "Sleeping together, sharing a bed, spending our first night?"

Eli shut the dish washer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It was a night that I hope neither of us ever forgets." He placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

Eli hugged me tightly as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Having you in bed with me makes me feel so many positives." He whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked. I kissed his ear.

Eli kissed my ear back. "Of course." He whispered.

We pulled back from the hug and went back to holding both our hands.

"Clare, I love you. I want you to be safe always. I know I used to be obsessive and overwhelming all the time with that, but I have changed." Eli said.

I smiled, but paused at the memory of how Eli used to be so over protective.

Eli continued. "When you fall asleep in my arms, I feel not only that I'm protecting you." He looked down at our entwined hands, and back up at me. "But it makes me feel so much closer to you, when we sleep together." He looked into my blue eyes with his piercing green eyes.

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.

Eli brushed it away with his thumb. "Like I said last night, you are welcome to come over anytime to stay with me. I know it hasn't been easy at home for you, and I want to see my girlfriend smile." He cupped his hand over my chin and cheek, caressing my cheek bone with his thumb.

I smiled.

He smiled back and both of us leaned in to share a chaste kiss.

XXXXX

**Sorry short and not so great chapter:-/ But next one will be their fun filled weekend together, some reconnecting moments, and some opening up about serious stuff that occurred in the "Martins" household. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
